John and Marlena Reuniting
by csinycastle85
Summary: The title says it all. Less grammatical errors.
1. The Final Three

**John and Marlena Reunion**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bachelor or General Hospital, ABC does. Nor do I own Days of our Lives, NBC does.

**The Final Three**

It has come down to three beautiful ladies, Elizabeth Webber, Felicia Jones, and Marlena Evans. However, soon Ethan Ling must choose one to propose to. Unbeknownst to any of the three ladies, Ethan Ling is really a disguise and he had remembered who he really was, he was John Black.

A little bit about Ethan. Ethan woke up feeling confused not knowing how he got where he was. He just knew he was an engineer who graduated from a prestigious West Coast Ivy League school.

Ethan got ready for his date with Liz for a winery tour in Napa and then dinner.

As he left the hotel to meet up with Liz, he made sure he had the bouquet of a dozen roses.

Meanwhile Liz who was wearing a V-neck top, was putting the finishing touches, making sure everything was in order and went down to the lobby to get the ride to meet Ethan.

Before long both were on their way to meet up at the winery. However, Liz had no idea that she was about to be eliminated.

When Ethan saw Liz he was astounded.

"Liz did I tell you that you look sensational?"

"Why thank you Ethan, you look pretty dashing yourself."

During the winery tour the two snuck in kisses whenever they could. That night they had dinner complete with a violin and the wine that was given to them as a gift.

"Ethan I know that you have dates with Felicia and Marlena, but I wanted to let you know that I really feel a connection with you and you make me feel at ease."

"I am speechless. But one thing is for sure and that is you have really opened up and I really appreciate that."

At the end of the date he and Liz went back to the hotel and spent the night in their separate rooms as Liz declined.

The very next morning, Ethan got ready for his date with Felicia. They were to meet up at a small airport and fly to Tahoe to do a bit of rock climbing.

During their climb, Felicia challenged Ethan to see who can reach the top of the mountain first, at a reasonably safe speed.

Ten minutes Ethan had caught up to Felicia, panting a bit.

"Wow you are good."

"Thank you. I actually learned how to climb from when I was in Port Charles. Emily Quartermaine, the adopted granddaughter of a late friend told me it was a good way to build endurance. So I started and was hooked."

After a period of resting and opening about their personal lives, they got ready for dinner at the bed and breakfast they were staying at.

Felicia had changed into a lilac sleeveless tee with a cream colored khaki.

"Felicia you look magnificent."

"Thank you. You look great too."

They walked a short distance with the picnic basket the chef and the owner of the bed and breakfast.

"I would like to say that today you showed me how daring you are and always up for a challenge and the fact you really opened up to me."

"Thank you Ethan, you did not do all that bad yourself."

"Let's toast to the perfect weather and to us."

Ethan and Felicia clinked glasses, drank, and enjoyed the food.

After dinner, Ethan and Felicia went back to their dwelling and spent the night together.

The next morning they said ciao and Ethan was on his way to Cabo San Lucas for his date with Marlena.

Ethan arrived at the location he was to meet Marlena holding a dozen red roses when he spotted her at the nearby café sipping ice tea. When he saw her his heart skipped a beat.

_Perfect, her back is towards me. I will go up and surprise her from behind._

Ethan tip-toed the last few steps and managed to sneak right up and covered Marlena's eyes.

"Ethan is that you?"

"Yes my love it is me."

Marlena turned around and the two ended up in a lip-lock.

After their personal greeting, the two left for their day's activity, hang gliding. Since Ethan also taught hang gliding on the side, he got the opportunity to hang glide with Marlena in the same hang glide. Marlena was a bit nervous at first but eased up and enjoyed the scenery.

At the end Ethan declared, "You did great!"

"You think so?"

"Yes because you are awesome."

As they walked back to the hotel they chatted up a storm.

Right before dinner Ethan waited for Marlena, and suddenly she appeared in a baby blue low-cut neckline blouse matched with a white pencil skirt. When Ethan saw her his mouth dropped.

"Marlena, you look absolutely ravishing."

"I am glad you like it," said Marlena smiling.

During all of dinner Ethan could not keep his eyes off of Marlena.

As they dined on the best Mexican cuisine and got to know each other better, Marlena started thinking, _He _

_reminds me of someone I once knew…could it be him?_

After dinner ended the two went back to and decided to spend the night together at the fantasy suite.

The next day all three ladies and Ethan flew back to L.A. Ethan was informed that he had to have decision no later than when he arrived at the mansion residence. During the duration of the flight, Ethan looked at each of the lady's picture and thought about the activities they did and the chemistry he had with each one. By the time he got off the jet he had made up his mind.

Meanwhile Liz, Felicia, and Marlena had all arrived but not at the mansion at they were staying, instead at the mansion Ethan was staying at.

Liz wondered to herself, _I wonder what is going on?_

Soon they were informed that they were going to have an elimination right away rather than later that evening.

_Wow that is kind of sudden and unexpected _thought Felicia.

For some reason Marlena was not nervous.

Then Ethan arrived and it was time to face the music.

"I want to thank you ladies. I had fun hanging out with each one of you the past three days."

Ethan picked up the first flower twirled it in his hand and said, "Felicia."

Felicia let out a sigh of relief as she went up to accept her flower and went back to her position.

Ethan picked up the second flower scanned the two remaining ladies, narrowing his eyes and building suspense.

Liz thought, _I just know he is going to pick me._

Ethan finally said, "Marlena."

Liz's mouth dropped as Marlena smiled and went up to receive her flower.

Liz knew it was time to say goodbye as she was now eliminated.

Ethan walked Liz outside and talked with her for a bit.

"I know that you are shocked but I felt that we just did not have enough chemistry between us."

"Well you had to do what you had to do."

"I am sorry, although I do wish you the best of luck."

Ethan opened the limo door and Liz got in and whispered goodbye as Ethan closed the door.

On the limo ride to the airport, Liz sat there pondering what could have gone wrong even as she put herself out there.

_I guess I was not what he was looking for. Come to think of it he was not really my type._


	2. The Final Two

**John and Marlena Reunion**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bachelor or General Hospital, ABC does. Nor do I own Days of our Lives, NBC does.

**The Final Two**

As Ethan went inside and into the kitchen, he said to the two who remained, "Now we take it up a notch."

Ethan bought in three champagne glasses and made a toast.

"Here is to us and our adventure in Vancouver ."

Marlena, Felicia, and Ethan clinked glasses and drank their champagne.

Ethan thought to himself, _What these two don't know is they are not going to meet my parents as I have been on my own since I was a teenager._

The next day as Felicia and Marlena were on their separate flights to Vancouver , they each received a note from Ethan about something they never saw coming.

_To the two lovely ladies,_

_On our final excursion it will be just individual one-on-one dates. The reason for this is I was adopted and my biological mother and adoptive parents have since passed. So it is time to give your all. I will see you soon._

_Ethan Ling_

After reading the note, Felicia thought, _So that is why he never talks about his family...poor thing._

It was not long before Felicia was sightseeing in Whistler with Ethan. As they were taking in the breathtaking views, Felicia made a costly mistake.

"Ethan after I read your note, I felt sorry for you and know what it is like to grow up without parents."

"Thanks I appreciate your sympathy."

Ethan and Felicia talked about other things and laughed a bit but Ethan avoided eye contact the whole time.

At dinner the two had run out of things to say. As dinner came to a close Ethan kissed Felicia good night and the spent the night in their individual rooms.

The next morning Ethan got ready for his date with Marlena. Their date entailed a walk through the downtown Victoria.

Marlena noticed that Ethan was a bit down.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, there is?"

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"Yes I do."

The two found a place to sit and Ethan poured his heart out.

"As you know now that my biological mom and adoptive parents have passed and I never got to know either

as I was told my mom died early and then at thirteen so did my adoptive parents."

Marlena nodded as John continued.

"So since the age of thirteen, I have been fending for myself. Then I met someone really special after that everything became fuzzy."

Marlena not knowing what to think but then gently said, "I am so sorry to hear that you have had such a hard life."

"Thanks, you know now I feel relieved that I have let it out. How about we go to dinner right here in downtown?"

"Sounds like a plan."

At the best Italian restaurants as Ethan learned more about Marlena the John Black under disguise was beginning to remember more and more.

At the end of dinner Ethan invited Marlena to spend the night with him in the fantasy suite. Within their fantasy suite petals scattered in all the right places with scented candles lit. It set the mood for one of the most

romantic evenings.

The next morning Marlena quietly left to go back to her hotel to get ready for the final elimination.

As the day went on, each of them were getting ready for the big decision.

Ethan knew today was the day he had to pick between Felicia and Marlena and reveal the real him. Before he got ready he had to pick an engagement ring and it the one he picked was a real stunner just like the lucky lady he had chosen. He had the wedding bands ready.

The hour of truth came and Ethan was standing outside in the exquisite hotel garden with views of the ocean,

right next to the small podium, where only this time instead of a single flower, he had a mixed dozen of red and pink roses. With the ring in his tuxedo pocket, he was ready.

Felicia was the first to arrive. After she stepped out of the limo, she was led to just before the short walk to where Ethan was.

Felicia looking beautiful in a clover sleeveless long chiffon dress with charmeuse rounded neckline and sash at the waist.

When Felicia reached where Ethan was, she had no ideas what was in store for her.

"Felicia you look fantastic."

"Thank you."

"Felicia when you first came out of the limo the night we met, we had an instant connection. I enjoyed getting you all this time. However, you know there is also another wonderful person…"

Felicia nodded. She knew where this was heading.

"…and unfortunately I have fallen in love with her. But I did enjoy every minute we had together."

Ethan walked Felicia to the limo gave her a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek and she left in the limo.

On the way to the airport she wondered aloud as she cried.

"Is it just my bad luck with relationship or something? Where am I going wrong?"


	3. The Chosen One and the Wedding

**John and Marlena Reunion**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bachelor or General Hospital, ABC does. Nor do I own Days of our Lives, NBC does.

**The Chosen One and the Wedding**

Ethan feeling a bit guilty knew the best part was coming up.

Just as he returned to stand next small podium as Marlena's limo arrived.

Marlena was also led to the path leading up to where Ethan was. When she saw him, she was in all smiles and a good feeling came over her.

When Ethan saw Marlena he was speechless and knew he made the right choice.

Marlena wore a red iridescent taffeta strapless top with and extended length taffeta A-line skirt and wrap.

What Marlena did not know what was that her life was about to change.

When Marlena reached where Ethan was standing, he took her hands, still speechless but managed to get a few words out.

"Marlena, my love, you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you," replied Marlena.

"Marlena," began Ethan, "When I saw you that first night, you instantly captured my heart. Each time we got to

spend together especially our dates in Cabo and in beautiful downtown Victoria, I was really beginning to fall

for you. I was also beginning to remember who I was."

Marlena's attention piqued after Ethan said what he had said.

"You see I am not the person you think of I am. Close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

_Ok something is up_ thought Marlena.

Doing as she was asked, Ethan made sure she wasn't peeking, then proceeded to remove his "disguise", but had to do so quietly.

After recombing his hair by running his fingers through, John then said grinning, "Ok Doc, you can open your eyes now."

When Marlena heard the word "Doc", her heart stopped for a second.

_Could it really be who I think it is?_

Marlena opened her eyes and there stood John Black, her John, her soul mate and the one she thought she had lost forever.

"Oh John it's you, it's really you!"

Before John could continue his speech, Marlena took a hold of John's face and they lip locked for a little bit.

Moments later John was able to finish what he was about to say.

"From now on it is just you and me. And since our marriage was dissolved because of my presumed death, I would be so honored if you answer the question I am about to ask."

As John finished talking, he reached into the tuxedo pocket, got out a box, opened it, and got down on one knee causing Marlena to gasp.

"Marlena, my one and only true love, will you do the honors, will marry me, again?"

Marlena by this point was crying happily and answered, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Still kneeling John got the 3.16 carats Cushion diamond set in 18k White Gold ring out of the box and slid it on

to Marlena's finger.

Marlena eyed the ring and was completely dumbfounded and unable to say anything at first but then said, "Oh

John, I love it, but more importantly I love you and will always love you till the end of the universe."

John got up and the two kissed passionately."

When they parted lips, John had two more surprises fro his fiancée and soul mate.

"These are for you."

John picked up the dozen of roses and handed it to Marlena.

"Oh John these are absolutely beautiful."

"I have another surprise for you."

"Oh? What could that be?"

"Ok, turn and face the ocean and no turning around until I say so, okay?"

"Um ok."

As soon as Marlena turned around John made his way to the hotel to get the surprise.

"Okay now please do not make a single sound or she will get suspicious," John whispered.

The gang all gathered quietly at the path leading to where Marlena was standing.

John then went over to Marlena, ready to present the surprise.

Walking right up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Okay Doc, you can turn around now."

After Marlena turned around she was flabbergasted.

Everyone she and John knew were there: Alice, Mickey, Maggie, Jack, Jennifer, Abigail, Jack Jr., Doug, Julie, Hope, Bo, Caroline, Ciara, Chelsea, Shawn D., Belle, Claire, Brady, Mimi, Eric, Sami, Allie, John Roman "Johnnie", Carrie, Austin, Will, Lucas, Kate, Roman, Kayla, Steve, Stephanie, baby Joe, Max, Frankie, Kimberly, Shane, Andrew, Jeanne, Tony, Anna, Victor, Philip, Chloe, Abe, Lexie, and Theo already dressed in formal attire.

"Oh my John how did you manage to get everyone here?"

"Well since you and Felicia were the last two, all the friends and family were told to be ready to leave a

moment's notice."

"John you are phenomenal," said Marlena who at this time was being endlessly congratulated.

"There is more…" John said slyly.

"More surprises? Wow this is my lucky day."

"…you need to choose a maid or matron of honor and three bridesmaids, and you guys need to go back to the hotel's lobby to get yourselves ready for a wedding. Oh and there will be two more special people waiting inside."

"Now this is the spontaneous John I love."

Marlena then turned to Belle, "Belle I would be honored if you would be my matron of honor."

"Oh my, mom I would be humbled to be your matron of honor."

Marlena gently asked Claire, "Claire, would you like to be the flower girl?"

Claire looked at Belle and got her approval and looked back and said, "Yes. Thank you grandma."

Marlena touched by Claire's sweetness and then asked Hope, Sami, and Carrie to the be bridesmaids and all said yes.

"Well then let's go get ready!"

Marlena and her bridal party went back to the hotel, However, she was about to be knocked off her feet.

As they reached the lobby, which had been reserved for the occasion, Marlena got the biggest surprise of her life. Not only were the gowns and the other bouquets were already there, so were Marlena's parents Frank and Martha Evans.

"Oh Mama, Papa, you're here!" exclaimed Marlena as she ran over to hug her parents, "When did you get in?"

"Sweetheart, we just got here and we could not pass up this opportunity. We felt bad after we couldn't come to your wedding," said Martha hugging her daughter.

"Let me get a good look at you," said Frank, "You look beautiful as always."

"Oh Mama, Papa, I don't believe you have not met your granddaughter Belle and great granddaughter Claire."

"Oh my," said Martha and Frank together, "Belle you look just your parents, and Claire you are so adorable."

"Oh and this is Hope and this is Carrie, Sami and Eric's half sister."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," said both Carrie and Hope, Hope then added, "Marlena, I think

it is time for you to get dressed, you wouldn't want to keep John waiting."

Frank then says , "I will be waiting outside."

It wasn't before long and Marlena was dressed. The gown fit like a glove even thought she wasn't the one who picked it out.

"I would like to know who picked out this gown."

"We did," replied Carrie and Sami, "With help from Belle of course."

"Well you three did a wonderful job."

It wasn't long before Marlena, her mother, and her bridal party went through the time honored traditions.

"I already have something new and that is this engagement John gave me," said Marlena, showing it to the girls.

"Marlena, my darling, for something old I am giving you this necklace. I got this necklace from my great aunt on my twenty-first birthday and I would like you to wear it and keep for I am passing it down to you."

"Oh mama, this necklace is exquisite, thank you."

As Martha put the necklace on Marlena, Belle and Claire gave something borrowed.

"Shawn D. and Claire got these earrings for my birthday, while we were on our world trip. I am loaning it to you for your special day."

"Oh you guys thank you so much," whispered Marlena while hugging both Belle and Claire.

Right after Belle got the bracelet on Marlena, the last three members of the bridal party, Sami, Carrie, and

Hope presented something blue.

"We thought it would be very appropriate for the reception."

Marlena opened the box and inside was a blue satin garter.

"Thank you girls all so much, I do not know what to say anymore."

Right then the processional music began to play.

"It's time to get this wedding on the road."

Marlena along with her mom and the bridal party went outside to line up.

As Carrie, Sami, Hope, Belle, and Claire were on their way, Marlena made an instant decision.

"Mama, Papa, I would be honored if both of you could walk me down the aisle."

"Oh honey, absolutely," said Martha with tears in her eyes.

As the bridal party on by one made their way to the head of the altar John was patiently waiting with his son,

Brady, the best man and his groomsmen Bo, Eric, and Shawn D. and the ring bearer, Theo.

Then the bridal chorus started playing and it was Marlena's turn to walk down the aisle.

When John saw Marlena in her wedding gown, a white Strapless chiffon A-line gown features side drape with

beaded lace and lace-up back and a sweep train matched with elbow length veil, he was blown away by her everlasting radiating beauty. As she reached the head of the altar with her parents on either side of her, he was feeling nothing but pure joy.

The minister came over with John and asked, "Who give this woman away to this man standing here beside me?"

"We do, said Frank and Martha in unison.

As Martha gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, Frank gave Marlena's hand to John and whispered to John,

"Take good care of her and I am very happy for the both of you."

Frank then kissed Marlena's cheek and he and Martha sat down and the wedding began.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of John Black and Marlena Evans in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause why these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few seconds and no one said anything so the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dearly Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the son, and of the

Holy Ghost, Amen."

"Amen."

"Now for the vows," said the minister then turning to John and Marlena and said, "Do you two have anything to say?"

John looked Marlena in the eye and said, "Marlena, I know we have been split up for one reason or another.

But now I promise that our love will hold no matter what is thrown at us. Together we will conquer all."

John got the ring from Brady, slowly slid it on Marlena's hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Marlena, a little teary eyed said, "John, you completely read my mind. But I know one thing is for sure and that is I will always love you for all of time, and no matter what happens, whatever comes our way we will take it on together."

Marlena got the ring from Belle, slowly slid it on John's hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

After a short pause the minister continued, "Do you John take Marlena to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer and to forsake all others till death do you part?"

John happily replied, "I do."

"Do you Marlena take John to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer and to forsake all others till death do you part?"

Marlena smiling joyfully answered, "I do."

"John and Marlena have said it all. By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. John you may kiss your bride."

John and Marlena lip locked right as the minister said, "You may kiss your bride".

The minister then said, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. John Black."

The crowd broke into applause as John and Marlena began the recessional and the rest of their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
